Laser Tag (Unrated) ON HOLD
by PrincessGemma12
Summary: Prompt: Take me laser tagging and push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away. Casey gets his friends a nontraditional gift, one that leads to more than one new experience for Leo and Raph! *Orange, rating will go up to lime. You'll be able to find the explicit/lemon-grapefruit version on both InkBunny and Ao3 (check my profile for links). This is a tcest story.
1. A Nontraditional Gift

***Cover image by FrogBlots found here: /s/1472821#commentid_5447966 (guests can't view it)

The image (title "Love Your Brother") was cropped and resized to A.) conform with 's cover image restrictions and B.) to upload correctly as the original sizing was too small for . I have retained permission to use this image directly from FrogBlots, on InkBunny, and if one doubts they can ask her about on her tumblr here: .com. Thank you.

* * *

1

It was probably one of the more self-indulgent gifts Casey had gotten them but they were thankful non-the-less. _Laser tagging_ was definitely not something they'd ever thought they would get to do.

"Can't believe he bought the place for the whole frickin' _night_! Can ya' believe it?" Raphael laughed.

_Laughed_, Leo thought. Not a chuckle, nor a snort, but a real, genuine _laugh_. It was a rare and beautiful sight in his mind.

"I know, it's super exciting and all, guys," Mikey started, tossing his bag of snacks in the van, "but what about ICK? She hasn't spent a night all by herself like this since Dad came back!"

"She'll be fine, Mikey." Donnie stated soothingly.

The pout the genius turtle received seemed like it belonged on the face of a puppy, rather than a fully grown mutant turtle. It made something in all of them squish up a little…

"Or…" Leo said slowly, "You could bring her with us?"

The beaming smile that met his suggestion was well worth the risk of getting ice cream on everything. He hadn't seen his baby brother that happy in _years_. His response of "I _knew_ you'd come around!" was equal parts annoying and adorable. Okay, maybe a little more annoying than adorable. Just a little.

"C'mon, numbskull, get in the fu—"

"Language, Raphael!"

The screech that accompanied the scold was music to the younger's ears. It wasn't everyday you heard big tough Raphael scream after all! Mikey bowled over laughing at the look of pure shock that his older brother wore, clutching his stomach. "You should see your face!" he cried.

"_Mikey_!"

"Let him _go_, Raph," the leader started, "you can get your revenge by unnecessarily tackling him at the laser tag place."

Leonardo had the same air of confidence around him that used to annoy the hotheaded brother. Now, though, Raph found the moments of cockiness to be a little… _enticing_ at times. Licking his lips, Raphael smirked at the comment, his eyes quickly scanning his lover as their father climbed into the passenger seat of the van. He quirked an eye ridge at his partner, who proved to be oblivious.

"What?" the blue clad mutant asked.

Raphael shook his head. "Nothin'."

2

Sitting comfortably in the back of the van, his lover's head on his shoulder, Raphael gazed out of the windshield ahead of them. It was raining, though only a slight drizzle, but he was thankful. Rain plus night equaled a hard-time seeing for humans—and them, unfortunately.

"And then, take a left…" April said softly, her hand ghosting over Donatello's upper arm. It was always interesting to watch them, Donnie and April. They were so close yet so far, so comfortable with each other and yet so timid. A complete contrast to him and Leo, and even Mike and Shinigami.

_S'gotta be 'cause they known each so long… they're so close as __friends__ but they don't know what to do romantically_.

Raphael's pondering was interrupted when his mate nuzzled up against his jaw, a rare show of affection around others. A low, happy churr vibrated the brutish turtle's chest, making his leader giggle quietly. The pair chose to ignore the surprised (and albeit shocked) looks from their family and friends. _Guess it's still kinda a shocker,_ Raphael thought, _They're not used to it yet_. Another jubilant churr rumbled through him when Leo scooted onto his leg, leaning against his plastron.

"You're being loud," the cuddly reptile giggled quietly, just to him. "Everyone's staring." Another nuzzle to the hothead's jaw earned him a nose boop.

Raphael hummed happily, his arm moving to wrap around his turtle, his hand settling on a leaf green thigh.

It wasn't long until Donnie was pulling into the appropriate parking lot.

"Aaannnd—" he shifted the van into park, turning the key in the ignition—"we're here."

All four turtles cheered, hands raised.

"Enjoy yourselves, my children." Master Splinter said, opening his door.

3

Upon entering, they had been greeted by their sister, who proceeded to walk them through the various rooms of the building (Mikey's favorite was the cafeteria) before taking them to the equipment room.

"Girls suit up over there, boys suit up over there," she stated, "any questions?"

"Yeah," Raph said, "where the hell is Jones?"

"_Daaaawwww_!" the freckled turtle gushed mockingly, "Does Raphie miss his _boyfriend_?"

"I'm right here, how could he miss me already?" Leo quipped proudly, hands on his hips. The comment made Raph smile.

"Anyway," Karai said slowly, eyeing the way her younger brother's gaze clung to the blue clad ninja, "Casey's in there suiting up already, he'll walk you guys through the process."

"Mkay."

The kunoichi raised an eyebrow at the look he gave his partner. _Like a predator, _she thought, _Or a starving man_.

4

"Okay, okay," April cried, "if Donnie wins he gets to do blood tests on everybody; if Casey wins he gets to pick the movie tomorrow night; Leo wants Raph to bake him a cake; Mikey wants the Playstation to himself for a day; Karai gets to tie Casey up; Mike has to make pizza for Shini—" she took a deep breath, "And I want a date with Donnie at Mr. Murikami's."

"Are we missing anything, Raph?" Casey asked, quirking a brow at the crouched mutant.

"Yeah," the red banded ninja said breathlessly, his eyes following the wiggling tail in front of him, "yeah, I got a prize in mind, too." Standing, he grabbed his boyfriend's hand, tugging him flush up against him. "If I win," he said, locking eyes with the gleaming blue orbs. A smirk played on his lips as he made his declaration, "_Te ataré, pequeña tortuga._"*

* * *

*Spanish for "I get to tie you up, little turtle."

The rating of this will go up when I upload the next chapter, which will be basically all pre-sex making out and turtle-grinding.


	2. I'm Try'na Fck Ya', Babe!

This chap. contains mild lemon. Rimming, light/implied dom/sub and the tiniest of mild-ly-est bloody scratches afoot. More noted at the end.

* * *

5

If there was one thing _worse_ than playing ninja tag with a gang of ninjas, it was playing _laser tag_ with a gang of ninjas. During ninja tag, like its many other variations, one was required to touch their opponent in order to score a point (or kick them out of the game). In laser tag one could be dismissed from the game without even seeing who'd done it—and the thought put Casey Jones on edge. He, an amateur ninja but professional hockey player, was against four— five— _seven_ ninjas! Four of which, were quite small—despite two having large shells. Usually the thought wouldn't irk him so, however, this time he _had_ to win. The rope burn on his wrists from the last time Karai got to pick their "game" was still very much there, not being aided by the tight cuff of his sweatshirt.

The aforementioned kunoichi, on the other hand, wasn't worried about winning the game. Karai had already lost fifteen minutes in, taking a laser to the back with a shadow as the culprit. She sat at the large window opposite the door to playing area, a bucket of cheddar popcorn in her lap and an Orange Crush in her hand. She watched intently as her friends and family split into teams: April with Donnie, Mikey with Shini, Casey no doubt searching for her, and Leonardo and Raphael. The latter team was huddled behind one of the green painted and purple-splattered "barrels" (nothing more than plastic and a foam cover), seemingly waiting for their orange banded brother to walk into sight. However, Mikey seemed to have different plans. Instead of walking past the barrel like his sister had thought he would, he jumped over it, landing on his feet and springing into a backflip as he caught sight of the camped terrapins. Leo seemed to have anticipated this, quickly readjusting himself to face the smaller ninja, aiming, and finally pulling the small black trigger to induce the small buzz of a hit target.

Karai hummed as she watched her immediate younger brothers, who seemed to carry out a conversation as they played. It was a song she'd learned from Raphael, one that reminded her of Casey. "_It's irresistible… whoa, yeah_…" her soft voice echoed slightly, making her fidget despite being alone. The mutant cleared her throat, shifting her attention back to her brothers behind the barrel. Only, they weren't behind the barrel anymore. She caught sight of them sneaking into a closed-off space at the back of the playing area, where the bright neon lights barely reached. The stacked shapes (rectangular and square blocks, as well as more barrels) seemed to make a sort of cave. But there didn't look to be any shooting lanes, no openings for them to poke their laser guns out of. Karai wondered what use they'd get out of such a hide-out.

6

Pulling against the hand that gripped him, Leonardo struggled to check their surrounding as they slipped into a dark room made by the various blocks and barrels in one of the darker corners of the playing area. He didn't speak Italian—or Spanish, or whatever language Raphie had been speaking—but he knew from the wave of pheromones that had come from him that he had everything good in mind if he won. Leo would probably _reward_ him tomorrow even if he didn't win.

"Raph," the blue banded ninja murmured, "help me look around to make sure we weren't follow—_mmphf!_"

Leonardo's order was cut of by a pair of demanding lips not his own. In the next moment, he found himself being lifted onto a barrel, his shell pressed back against what he assumed was a cement wall. Outraged, albeit flustered, he shoved hard against his mate's plastron, sharply jerking his head to the side to escape the pressing green lips. A harsh yank on the ragged mask tails and Raphael was off of him.

"Ay!" he grunted, struggling to bring his head back up from its jerked back position on his neck. "The _fuck_, babe?! Let go!" Scrabbling behind his head, the hot-head grabbed a hold of his brother's hand, wrenching it from his mask. "The fuck ya' doin'? I'm try'na fuck ya', here."

Leo scoffed, bringing a knee to his chest in order to place his heel on Raph's shoulder. With sharp push, his attacker was a safe distance from him. "I'm _well_ aware of what you're trying to do, Raph, but you're not going to do it." he stated firmly, his blue eyes icy as they bore into shocked green orbs.

"Alright," the sai wielder said slowly, "can I ask, 'why'?"

Another scoff was the only answer he received and he crossed his arms hastily, unwilling to back down. Leonardo, however, had always been just as stubborn as him and dozens of times more patient (usually). Leo could always wait his mate out.

Several minutes went by and neither said a word. Raphael could feel his temper beginning to flare. Gritting his teeth, he took a deep breath. "Babe," he said slowly, "will you _please_ tell me why?" The glare sharpened.

"Shouldn't a simple 'no' be good enough, Raphael?" Leo asked hotly, turning his face away from the burly mutant to glare out of the corner of his eye. It was a harsh mockery of the playful, flirty look he gave his mate to communicate his desires, a look he knew Raphael loved. This cold, displeased version, however, was not an expression Raphael enjoyed—especially not directed at him.

Alarmed, albeit insulted, Raphael stepped back toward his turtle, grasping the leaf green thighs firmly. "Of _course_ it is," he stated, "but ya' seemed pretty into it before."

The "before" he mentioned was quite obvious to Leo. The van, the locker room, even the playing area had been the setting of more than one longing, sensual glance and gentle caress. To his dismay, Leonardo found that Raphael was not to blame for the apparent miscommunication. Leo had intended to keep Raph's thirst quenched for the time being. In hindsight, he figured his playful promising had been misconstrued as a come-on, therefore encouraging his shameless mate to act on his lust. With a quiet groan, Leo dropped his head. _Great_, now he had to apologize…

"Raphie, I'm sorry," he said, frustration clear in his voice. He began fumbling with his hands. "I only meant to—I didn't mean to—what I'm trying to say is—"

Leo's stammering was cut off by a much, _much_ softer kiss from his lover. Sighing, Leonardo wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders in front of him. The kiss was slow and shorter than Raphael would have liked, but there were still a couple things that needed sorting out. So he pulled away.

"I got it, Fearless," he muttered tenderly, "no need to apologize." He lifted his hand to rub at the soft cheeks on the face he loved so much. "Little miscommunication is bound to happen, no need to get yer panties in a bunch about it."

Upon a soft sigh from the smaller turtle, Raph let out a gentle, happy churr. Leo closed his eyes and allowed another chaste kiss. "You know," he began, leaning into his turtle's touch, "I really didn't mean to tease you."

"I already told ya', it's okay," the hothead stated.

"I know but—"

"_Leo_."

The warning growl made him shrink in on himself. He hated that sound. Hated the way it made his insides squirm and his tail ache, and hated the fact that Raph _knew_. He knew that Raph knew, too! "Sorry," he whispered, "I'll shut up now."

The brutish reptile grunted, unaware of the wretched fire he set in his mate's belly. "If ya' want," he spoke, his voice already growing more husky, "we can put that pretty mouth a yer's to some use." Sliding his hands up the scarred legs, Raphael gripped tightly onto his hesitant mate's hips. "Here," he chuckled softly at the flustered pout the word put on his partner's face, "or we could slip out somewhere else."

The offer was undeniably tempting but Leo could already see his family's faces once they returned. He knew they'd know and he knew that they (his brothers and Casey especially, as well as Karai) would never let him live it down. Sneaking out of a family event for sex? It was just the thing for Casey to tease him with. But on the other hand, his mate was smelling better and better as the bruised flesh of his neck was nuzzled encouragingly, and his shell was beginning to grow tighter as the seconds ticked by. The urge to tilt his head back, let Raphael take his skin between his teeth and claw at that hard shell for an hour or so was nearly overwhelming. But if they got caught…

Sensing his brother's conflicted conscious, Raphael gently lapped at the most recent bite mark on his leader's neck: a dark bruise right on his jugular. "Yes or no, Fearless?" he growled promisingly, reaching behind his mate's neck to tug on the blue mask tails, effectively pulling his head back.

"Yes," Leo gasped, his zaffre eyes slipping closed. He tightened his legs around the body in front of him and pressed back into the wall with a moan as Raph's teeth found his shoulder. "_Fuck,_ yes."

Raphael rumbled out a laugh, thoroughly enjoying how easy it was for him to rile his boyfriend up. "Here—" he licked along the top portion of Leonardo's midline—"or someplace else?" he purred. He continued his attention to the elder's plastron and slid his hands back down to grip Leonardo's thighs. He watched with hooded eyes as the _oh-so-composed_ ninja master fell apart under the gentlest of scratches on his scales.

"C'mon, Fearless," he graveled out, "I know yer wantin' it."

A small moan was the only response he received and so he doubled his efforts.

"Here or someplace else, Leonardo," he whispered, licking over his ear slit. "It ain't that hard to figure out. We either stay and I fuck ya' right here, or we leave and I screw ya' on some rooftop or somethin'…" Raphael dragged his tongue along Leonardo's collar bone, nipping sharply at the flesh before sucking a dark bruise into existence.

"Unless you don't want me to do ya' at all, of course."

_That_ got his attention. Snapping back to the dilemma at hand, Leonardo grunted at as he felt his mate once again bite into his shoulder. What was he supposed to say? His only options were to get screwed silly _at a family event_, _sneak out of said family event _to be screwed silly or not get screwed _at all_! It wasn't fair!

"Raphie," he whined softly. "This isn't fair, you're not—" another sharp gasp left him—"you're not playing fair!"

"Do I ever?" the sai-wielder mumbled through a mouthful of turtle.

"No."

"Alrighty then."

Continuing his ministrations, Raphael decided to focus his attention on his mate's plastron. Licking down his midline until his lips ghosted over the leaking slit, the hotheaded turtle rubbed his calloused hands over the leaf green thighs around him. He had to admire his turtle's determination to stay in control of himself. Besides… Raph liked it when he fought a little, so long as it was simply his "best-behaved son" tendencies responsible for the tiff.

"Here or not, babe?"

If it was his childhood habit that was culpable, then a few light blows on the agitated flesh under his tail would—

"Raphie," he groaned at the cool air caressing his hole. He squirmed, pressing farther into the wall with his head thrown to the side. He gave up. "Now," he squeaked, "_here_."

Raphael couldn't help but chuckle at the distress in his brother's voice and on his face. Leo never had been good at waiting when it came to him and the relatively quick submission wasn't unexpected. However, it never ceased to amuse the hothead.

Wrapping an arm around the smaller mutant's neck, Raph pulled his mate flush against his plastron, already shoving his wide tongue inside of the other's mouth. He swallowed down Leo's churr and growled deep in his chest. He broke away as soon as he felt his lover's arms wrap around his carapace. He then loosened the blue bandanna, slipping it down and tucking a little into his mate's mouth.

"Yer gonna have to bite down on that," he said gruffly. "Be too loud if ya' don't."

Blushing, Leonardo nodded and casted a nervous glance at the entrance to their hiding place. He pulled the bandanna out right as Raph was doing away with his vest.

"Can you move something over there?" Leo nodded over to the gap.

Huffing, Raphael did as requested, wanting only to finally bury himself in his mate. His teeth were back in the bruised flesh as soon as their arms were around each other again, drawing wanton churrs from both of them. He hummed approvingly as his mate's long legs wrapped around his waist, hooking over the curve of his shell, and pulled him closer. Leo pulled him up for a passionate kiss, their tongues twisting and hips working to grind their bulging slits together. Another needy churr rose up the leader's throat.

"Damn, Fearless," Raphael snickered. "Ya'd think ya' were in heat or something."

The smaller mutant rolled his eyes, pouting as he panted. "Shu'd'up and kiss me, you big lug." He pulled on Raph's biceps.

"Now, Leo," said 'lug' began lowly, nosing his mate's jaw. "Is that any way to talk to me?"

A blunt nail dug into his thigh and the eldest turtle gasped. He almost moaned when the bloodied digit was shoved into his mouth and he received the whispered command to suck. He did as told, swirling his tongue around and wetting the appendage as he had so many times before, if only because he was docious. He had no reason to disobey, after all, and as gratifying (and, admittedly, _creative_) as his alpha's castigations were, his goal was to be fucked and filled with said alpha's load. Preferably _without_ being denied his own orgasm.

Once satisfied with his mate's performance, the younger of the two withdrew his finger, replacing it with his tongue in order to dominate his mate's mouth. He churred at the sharp gasp that running his slickened digit over Leo's parting slit brought on and decided that a few quick licks would bring on the end of his leader's self-control. Leaning down again, he found he was right and lovingly took the head of his inamorato into his mouth. Teasing the slit of the cock with his tongue, Raphael hummed cordially as the turtle under his hands gasped and whined high in his throat. Oh the sounds this turtle made for him…

"_Raphie_."

Snickering, "Raphie" continued his gentle teasing. Running his tongue down the long shaft, the sai-wielder switch the position of his dominant hand, preferring to grab and (gently) scratch at the small, short appendage that had been his focus since early that evening. Panting, Leonardo scratched at the top edge of his mate's shell, breaking his already-short nails in the grooves and gauges. It was then that the burly mutant switched tactics.

Grabbing the wiggling tail firmly (with some difficulty considering how freaking _wet_ Leonardo was), Raph leaned down further between his partner's legs.

"_Gah!_" the leader cried, jumping quite literally off of the barrel. He continued to gasp and moan as the broad, _warm_ tongue lapped over his tail and entrance, the wet cavern it belonged to gently sucking. "_Eeeee…_" He wiggled restlessly, his legs clenching and un-clenching on either side of Raphael's head. Panting harshly, Leonardo let loose a curse.

"Somethin' ya' want, Baby?" Raphael teased, licking his way up to his mate's slit. Receiving only churrs and whines in response, Raphael decided to further his torture. Slipping his tongue beneath the stony shaft, the brutish ninja shoved his way into his beloved's slit, a finger following suit. He repeated his question as he teased the inside his turtle's pouch.

Grunting first at the intrusion and then again at his smug boyfriend's inquiry, Leo sealed his mouth shut. Raph always liked it when he fight anyway, even if he did (normally) win in the end. But even as he prolonged the string of profanities he knew his sadistic lover wanted to hear from leaving his lips, he was unable to prevent the high keens and desperate chirps that replied to the relentless teasing. A mouth on his cock, then on his tail, then hands on both, always alternating but never giving him any true relief. It seemed to go on for an eternity but as soon as Leo was ready to cave for the second time that night, right as he could feel Raphael's own resolve cracking, there was a loud, jarring buzz.

"_THE HOST HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!_"

"_FUCK!_"

Following it was a list of the other "downed" players: Casey, Karai, Shinigami. They needed to hurry if they were going to avoid suspicion.

* * *

That's all, folks! The third chapter, and possibly the last, will be up sometime next month, however, the _rated_ version of this chapter (the one with the actual sex) will be up to read on my Ao3 and InkBunny profiles in the next few weeks (links in my profile). Also, the second chap. of _In the Woods_ is to up in the next week or so, maybe two. Finally, _Apprehension_ (another RxL fic) is to be up sometime in between the third chap. of this and the second of _In the Woods_, so in the next two-four weeks.


End file.
